Moral Compass
by Smocz
Summary: On his way to Tample Mercenaries, Michael meets a sick girl skilled in fighting. Searching for swordsmen who would serve under him, he decides to enlist her as well. Since then, she accompanies him as he becomes a mercenary. OC story.
1. Chapter 1

'I wonder if she even remembers' me said young man, sighing. Spring sun reflected in his military helm. His companion, young girl, laughed and put reassuring hand on his shoulder.

'Dude, if she doesn't remember you I'll be shocked. You both were obsessed about each other' she said, making soldier color slightly.

They were driving to one of the smaller cities in western part of the country in order to see beloved of a young soldier, whom he met half a year before. He met her during inspecting theft of food in this territory. While crossing more attended parts of the road, they were earning curious stares of farmers and merchants and sometimes a vigorous wave of hand if somebody recognized visitors, who would answer in the same manner with charming smiles. No wonder they attracted attention, since the young pair of travelers surely looked peculiar enough to cause interest.

Man wouldn't be anything out of ordinary if it wasn't for his crimson coat, meaning a high officer. Earning it required skills, knowledge and experience in fight so, needless to say, it was always given to aged soldiers. But even more extraordinary was the young woman to the right of soldier she was a jester. Normally a jester wouldn't be so much of curiosity, but her young age, long blond hair plaited into braid, falling on her shoulder and ending near ribcage, as well as the coal-black horse meant that this jester was nobody else but the famous Crimson General's daughter, Marie Andree. Some time before, news of his only daughter becoming a jester was a huge sensation.

Two youngsters drove into destined city half an hour later while laughing merrily. They were about to head to Caroline's house, when aforementioned girl quickly run in their direction. Soldier jumped off his horse and froze, noticing tears, streaming from the girl's eyes. He paled strongly. Caroline run past him and leaned on Marie's horse and outing her hand on girl's thigh. Marie breathed with difficulty.

'It's a... it's...' started Caroline, gasping for air loudly and sobbing 'your dad...' Jester straightened her back and looked without the word at the other woman with pale face. All of her muscles were tense, as if she was ready to jump.

'He was sentenced to death for treason!'

Blond girl stared in shock for a moment and then quickly knocked friend's hand of her thigh and rode off without further ado. Caroline hugged her beloved while still crying.

* * *

'General, you've been accused of treason. For your fault, you are sentenced to death by decapitation. Execution was set on this Sunday, at noon, on the Victory Square. Is there anything you wish to say?'

Crimson General looked at king with honor, saying no word. King Tibault I grinned.

'I always admired your pride, you fool. It made you look like someone more than a mere son of a farmer you were. Guards, take him' he ordered with a dismissive wave of a hand.

* * *

It was Sunday, 11 o'clock when Marie Andree drove into city. Whispers and yells rang around her when she was making her way towards King's castle. Tradeswomen were saying their prayers quietly, men took off their hats as a sign of respect. Both Marie and her father were working for the poorest since they knew their hardships. Usually, girl would walk around, speaking with people about anything they wished, but today was not the time for this. Some of the guards paid their respects to both Marie and her father and one of them, who was stationed at the main gate told her quickly about today's execution, wishing her good luck with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Marie jumped off her horse, leaving him to stay near the castle's entrance (he would not run away) and ran inside the huge hall. She noticed king Tibault on his throne. He straightened himself once he saw her.

'What is the meaning of this, your majesty?' guards near her unsheathed their swords, but the king showed them to leave the room. They look confused, but complied. Only King, Marie and four of his personal guards were left in the room. King supported his elbow against the throne and then lowered his head, supporting it on his hand. He looked bored.

'Ah, sweet Marie, I also wonder what does the betrayal your father committed means' he said, watching jester's face with care. She didn't respond. Unnoticeably to the king, jester's muscles tensed.

'My lord, that's not what I was asking about. Why is my father accused of treason?'

'Because he committed it!' yelled king cheerfully, getting up of his throne. He wasn't yet dressed festively, so now he was wearing brown trousers and white shirt, both sewn from expensive fabrics. He walked towards Marie, who was looking straight into his eyes. Behind him, guards were getting more and more tense.

'Bullshit' she exclaimed and king gaped at her incredulously. One of the guards yelled:

'Hey, watch that mouth in front of the king!' and jumped towards the girl with his sword, but was stopped by a sharp 'Don't!' coming from the king. He took girl's chin into his hand and brushed his lips against hers.

'Eh, it's such a waste' he said, staring into her eyes. By the look of her eyes he knew she already understood what he meant and was ready to defend herself 'if you only wouldn't seek revenge for your father in the future, I would have taken you in as my concubine or maybe even wife... why do you have to be so bellicose?'

One thing she didn't suspect was a dagger in his hands. He was about to sunk in deeply in her stomach when she felt the move of king's arm and started to dodge, making it sink in right over the left hip. She yelped and quickly jumped back, unsheathing a small dagger she had hidden as well. She raised it in front of her, making all four of guards gulp quickly before rushing in her direction, since she was well known for amazing skills with weapons.

Before they came up to her, she whistled loudly, making them lose composure for a brief moment, enough to attack one of them and sinking dagger's blade in his shoulder. He yelled loudly with pain and dropped the sword Marie caught in midair. But before any of the man managed to counterattack, loud noise came from outside of the hall and a huge, black horse jumped in, running up to his mistress. Jester and her horse galloped out of the hall, running towards the Victory Square, accompanied by loud cries of the bell on the church's tower.

King looked on the beaten guards with mildly amused smile and his hands crossed on chest. Captain of the guards asked with a very frightened voice:  
'My lord, shall we go after her?'

'No need for that. She's already late. And weakened' answered king with completely amused grin.

* * *

Marie's horse was called Pure Evil, but she would often call him Eve. She liked to say nobody knew where the name came from, but in reality it was given to the horse because of his temper. He's kicked and bit countless people before Marie saw him. She was just one of those people who were great with animals and so Eve was bought from happy farmer.

Once she started working and training him, she found out Eve was one of the fastest horses around. With training he became the fastest.

But even he couldn't make it to Victory Square in time.

Marie rode on the square in time to see the sword go down with a hollow thump, which resonated once the blade fell on the wood as if the neck and bones of General weren't there. All of this made Marie feel as if not only her dad was killed with the sword. It felt as if she was stabbed with it in the chest.

She turned her horse around with tears, covering her mouth with right hand and made him gallop before any of the guards could catch them. She would never forgive herself for leaving him there.

And yet, in spite of her failing him, he smiled at her second before the sickening thump...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ares. I can only wish...**

**So, my first story. Please feel free to point out any mistakes I made, I'm still learning English.**

**Hope you'll enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

In any other circumstances, they probably wouldn't have paid any attention to one another.

She was too weak to go around as a jester so, using only the resources she had with her, she drove from town to town searching for a place to live or, more probable in her condition, die in. In tattered clothes hidden under long cloak she didn't look interesting in the least.

He was traveling incognito. He had no horse, barely any money and no companion. And was too young to cause suspicion of being a spy or a hardened criminal. Any thief that tried to rob him wasn't there to tell that this boy may not be as helpless as he seemed.

He traveled around Chronos, trying to find out as much as he could about this country. He was now in the biggest country on eastern side, Acido. It was the last stop before heading to Tample Mercenaries. He already was in the inn and booked himself a room, now he was looking for a decent cobbler, since his shoes were in bad state. He was checking every smaller side-street to find a shop for he didn't feel like asking anyone for direction.

At some point he heard quiet rustle behind him and, while turning around, his hand sprung in direction of the sword. He was about to unsheathe it when he noticed a man with a crossbow, standing slightly behind the other 5 men with swords. He couldn't just jump in to attack without thinking so he decided to take his time to think of a plan.

'Hey, boy, we are simple men with simple needs. Give us your things and we will simply let you go.'

Michael didn't say a word. He was making a plan in his head.

'Hey, are you deaf?! Give us your stuff!' said the same man, reaching his sword. Michael reached his, about to unsheathe it, when he heard a loud thump. Man, before with a crossbow, was now lying next to it. Behind him was a hooded person with a short sword in right hand and left arm hanging by person's side, swinging after every move. Thugs reached their weapons, but they were quickly killed by weapons of Michael and hooded silhouette. Michael inhaled and felt the faint odor of tissue with contagion. He looked at the face of person.

She noticed it and took of the hood, showing blond, dry hair and pale, sweaty face. She was tired and there were very visible circles under her eyes. Woman sheathed her sword and looked at Michael with really tired, half-closed eyes.

'You should watch out, there are many like them around' she said in a raspy voice.

'I would manage.'

'I don't doubt. But I felt like doing this.'

She started turning around, her right hand already started putting the hood on, when Michael asked in a rather demanding voice.

'What happened?' she turned back really slowly. He noticed she was limping heavily on her left foot.

'With what?'

He pointed his left hand.

'Ahh... I'm almost sure you can say' she said, pointing to her nose. He nodded 'poisoned blade. I probably don't have too much to live anymore' she announced without any emotion in her voice.

Michael actually felt sorry for the girl in front of him, shocking himself by this emotion. She surely was a beauty back when she was healthy. He could also see she had to have extraordinary skill with sword. It would be a sad end for her to die like this.

'...how about a cup of tea?' she looked at him mildly shocked and nodded. 'Wouldn't hurt', she thought.

'You know where to go or should I lead?' she asked.

'I'm staying in a good inn' once again, she nodded.

* * *

'Looks like we're staying at the same inn' she said with her right hand on her hip. They entered the room. Innkeeper looked towards the door and, noticing girl, shot her a worried glance.

'How you feeling?'

'Just like two hours ago, Romero' she answered, following Michael to the table.

'I don't get why wouldn't you go to a doctor.'

'Now? Hah, now I could only get half my body cut off. Besides, I told you that I don't really have any desire to live on' she answered, while taking her coat off. Michael got mildly shocked. He expected dirt, stench and pus everywhere, but she actually was clean and not foul-smelling like many would be in her situation. He couldn't see neither a contaminated wound nor a bandage.

'I was stabbed in abdomen, over my left hip' she explained, noticing his gaze.

During their talk, which lasted few hours, Michael calculated in his head. Getting her to work under him would be a good thing. There was no time to lose as her condition would only get worse. But those wounds... was there a chance for her?

'I have a proposition' he brought forth. She slightly perked up with interest. She supported her head on hand with elbow resting on the table.

'Hm?'

'Let's have a bet. If I win, you'll work under me.'

She started laughing.

'That's preposterous. Not only you're 18 year old brat with no money and I'm pretty much a cripple, but I also won't get anything in return. I don't want anything you can give me, boy.'

'I didn't assume I would lose' he said with an emotionless face. She started mocking, still cackling quietly:

'Ah, so you're not an ordinary 18 years old brat with no money. You're a very stuck up brat. Listen boy, I'm not interested in this talk anymore' she said, ejecting herself from her seat. Michael caught her hand.

'If you're so sure you'll win anything, why don't you try? Not like you have much to do in that state of yours, _girl_.'

She started glaring daggers at him.

'Sure. But what do you want me to beat you in, brat?'

'I hoped you would propose your specialty, so that my win would be more definite' she grinned. With her pale face and black bags under eyes she looked like a demon.

She stood there, thinking for a moment with open mouth, before saying quietly with fear.

'I... I can't think of anything?' she wailed, covering her face with hand. She fell down on the floor where she was standing, sitting down on the ground with awkwardly spread out legs. She was sobbing spasmodically. He came up to her and proposed:

'How about we cure you first and then we restart our game?'

She didn't react, being in too deep shock. He touched her right shoulder but she didn't react again. Seeing this, he decided to resolve the problem quickly. He knelt down, put his hands under her armpits and with one move threw her over his shoulder. He was about to move out, when he realized.

...but who will be able to cure you?'


End file.
